


Chaos In My Soul

by BlueMidnightWorker



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Schmoop, elementals crash the party, um actually first work ever, yay for sassy jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMidnightWorker/pseuds/BlueMidnightWorker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Call has been trying to keep his feelings for Aaron buried inside him, but when he is sent on a mission with Aaron, Tamara and Jasper, will the proximity bring them all out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos In My Soul

When Call first joined the magisterium, he had wanted nothing more than to leave. But over time realised that all his life he had felt hollow, a sense that he hadn’t belonged. Now he knew, he belonged at the Magisterium. Not only was it because he got to use and learn about magic, or that he finally felt a sense of purpose in his life - even if it was just trying his hardest not to turn into The Enemy of Death. No, it was because he had friends. Friends that he could laugh about Master Rufus's strange teaching techniques with, who didn’t mind that he had a damaged leg and above all cared about him enough to stick by him, even if they now knew what soul he possessed.

They were sitting around a small blue fire that Tamara had created to hover above the ground, trying to warm up their frozen fingers as they contemplated what to do. Master Rufus had sent Call, Aaron, Tamara, and had also managed to drag Jasper out of his apprentice group to join them on a mission, much to Call's chagrin. But when he had asked a plaintive 'why!' of Master Rufus, he had merely quirked a bushy eyebrow at him and sent them on their way, and Call had resigned himself to putting up with a bitchy Jasper 24/7. Which frankly, was a whole lot more than he deserved. 

They were tasked with rounding up some rouge elementals that had gotten far too close to the school and sending them into the void, but that was before Jasper had proclaimed he had seen a flash of what looked like a fire elemental on the far side of a stream they had been following and had promptly got lost when they all strayed off the track after him.

"Are you sure you didn't just see a firefly or something?" Tamara said shrewdly as she sent Jasper a cutting look.

"A firefly!" Jasper shot back indignantly, "Hardly, that thing was definitely bigger than a firefly!"

The look on his face was so disgruntled it made Call want to laugh, despite being exhausted.

"Guys cut it out, this is hardly going to help," An amused voice said.

It was Aaron, returning from the stream with fresh water for their bottles, and when he came into view Call saw he had a small smile on his face. Call couldn't stop himself from staring at him, his golden hair like a halo around his head when it caught the light of the fire, the way his eyes crinkled when he was happy. Call knew he shouldn't be thinking of his best friend like this, but he was too far-gone now to bring himself to care.

At that moment Aaron caught Call's eye as he had been looking away, and began moving towards him. He sat down next to Call, closer than Call thought he would, and he felt his pulse jump at Aaron's proximity.

"Don't tell me they've been bickering the entire time I've been gone" Aaron joked as he offered Call some water.

"Pretty much" Call laughed and accepted the drink.

Aaron leaned back on his hands next to him, and Call caught himself staring at the way his muscles flexed as he moved. Damn, it's like he wasn't even trying not to look anymore.

Ever since Call had found out that he too was a Makar, he and Aaron had agreed to be each other's counterweights. What Call hadn't realised was how much closer it would bring them. Not only did they train together a lot more, but whenever either of them used chaos magic, and in turn drew on their counterweight to balance the forces, a strange connection had appeared and then grown. To the point that Call had begun to be able to sense when the other boy was near, although Call wasn't sure if that was because of magic, or just because he was hyper aware of everything Aaron did anyway. Both he and Call were turning sixteen soon, and despite being around him everyday Call couldn't help but notice the subtle differences in him. The way his jaw was more defined, his cheekbones less rounded and more angular, and his eyes so green they reminded Call of the trees outside the Magisterium. Sometimes when the stifling monotonous grey of the underground caves became too much, all he had to do was look into those eyes to regain a sense of grounding and the phantom feeling of a cool breeze against his skin...... those eyes that were just now staring right back at him.

Call could feel the heat rising in his cheeks as he quickly cast his eyes downward and away from Aaron. He was about to get up, maybe throw a stick at Jasper who had begun to bicker with Tamara again, when suddenly he felt a touch at his shoulder, warm fingers brushed against his skin where his top opened to his neck. He jerked his head back up to look at Aaron with wide eyes, to where he found Aaron, an adorable blush colouring his cheeks, looking as if he was about to say something.

That was, of course, the perfect moment in which a massive fire elemental burst into the clearing.

Call heard someone emit a high pitched scream, and despite the dire situation he almost laughed, would have bet everything he owned that the scream had come from Jasper.

"Call!" someone shouted, snapping him out of his thoughts, and turning he saw the fire elemental rising up behind him, the burning pits of its eyes casting an eerie red gleam on their surroundings.

It emitted a horrible roar, reminiscent of the sound of a blaze as it demolished everything in its wake, and charged right at Call.

"No!" a voice cried and suddenly there was a hand on his arm, dragging him out of the path of the elemental with a firm grip, Aaron.

Although he had dragged Call out of the way, Aaron wasn't so quick in saving himself. The elemental swung out one of its burnt arms, which looked like it was filled with fiery hot embers, at a lightning speed. It caught Aaron on the shoulder and sending him flying into the nearby trees, where he lay unmoving.

"Aaron!" Call cried, for a horrible moment Call was frozen, staring at Aaron's motionless body, before he felt the rage and fear and terror surge up inside him like a great wave. He spun back around to the monster, raising his hands.

"Call don't, you won't be able to control it" Tamara cried, but she couldn't run to stop him as the elemental had set fire to the grass around her, blocking her way. Even Jasper looked as if he was about to jump in front of Call to stop him, which was odd, and also meant Call had to act quickly.

He shut his senses off to the outside world, all that was left was the frantic beating of his heart, and the space just behind it, where he felt the darkness surge. Call called to the chaos, to the void, felt it pushing its way out from inside him, and finally breaking over the barriers and bursting free. Clouds of billowing darkness, darker than black, rolled over the fire elemental, sucking in everything it touched as it went. The elemental screamed a terrible scream before the chaos consumed it, dragging it into the void as it collapsed in on itself, almost as if it hadn't existed at all. Call gasped as he tried to pull the chaos back into himself, but instead, it surged outward even further in a great billowing wave, nearing where Tamara and Jasper were staring wide-eyed, frozen in place as it came ever nearer.

"Run!" Call yelled in horror, Tamara was right, he couldn't control it, he needed Aaron.

_Aaron_

What if something had happened to him, Call thought in despair, what if he couldn't pull the chaos magic back and it devoured him too? His vision was beginning to darken at the edges as he tried desperately to cling to consciousness. From somewhere behind him he heard someone yelling, but he could no longer hold himself up. White hot flashes of pain shot up his bad leg and slowly Call slid down onto his knees before his vision went dark completely.

~~

Aaron could hear shouting, and the left side of his body felt like it had been repeatedly slammed into by a tree, which was a possibility, but the only thing he could focus on was the look of bewilderment and fear on Call's face as he had stood frozen before the charging elemental, and Aaron had rushed forward to pull him out of the way without even stopping to think.

All Aaron could feel was fear as he jolted up off the ground, his only thought was of Call. Didn't Call know how much he meant to him? Aaron would gladly give his life for Call if only he knew it.

The shouting he heard was much louder now, he recognised the voices of Tamara and Jasper as they called out into the night. Stumbling towards the sounds, still disorientated from his fall, he pushed through the low hanging branches of the surrounding trees to step into the clearing, and immediately jerked back in horror. Swirling darkness covered the land before him, blocking his view of the sky and stars above, and at the centre stood Call.

The rolling clouds of the void made it hard for Aaron to see what was going on, but he could guess what had happened. Call had summoned chaos magic, without a counterweight, and he had lost control. Aaron couldn't think straight, so he didn't think at all. Rushing forwards he plunged headlong into the darkness.

"Call!" he called as he ran blindly towards where he had last seen him, dodging out of the path of some dark tendrils of what looked like smoke he summoned his own chaos magic to counter it, drawing it back into himself and slowly the air became clearer. A few feet away he saw a movement, and before he realised it he was running and then catching Call as he dropped towards the ground, limp in Aarons arms.

"Call" he choked out, he voice breaking as he held him to his chest.

Chaos magic was still poring out of Call's hands where they hung by his sides, and his eyes fluttered restlessly under their lids. Aaron knew he had to do something to stop it, but even as he tried to feel inside himself for the usual warm feeling he felt whenever Call drew from him when they counterweighted each other, he couldn't draw back the connection.

Suddenly everything seemed to slow down, the sounds around them fading into meaningless echo's, and Aaron knew what he had to do. Something he should have done the moment he realised Call meant more to him than just a friend, and it was the only option he could think of at this moment that might save Calls life, might jolt him out of this. Aaron bent down over Call, leaning into him as he pressed their lips together.

~~

He was falling, falling through the darkness without a hope of ever seeing the light again. Was this what it felt like to be dead?

But no, he could still feel something, in fact, the feeling was starting to grow, he curled his fingers around what felt like fabric and suddenly realised that there was something pressed against him, something warm and soft. He snapped his eyes open in shock to see Aaron break away from him and stare down in amazement. Chaos no longer swirled around them, nor did any more seep from between Call's fingers, and the empty feeling in his chest from his expenditure of energy begun to abate and instead the heat in Aaron's eyes slowly filled him up instead.

"Call" Aaron whispered, brushing the pad of his thumb over Call's cheek.

Call drew in a shaky breath, had Aaron just done what he thought he'd done?

"I thought you were dead" Aaron's voice broke as Call continued to stare, he never thought he'd seen anything as beautiful as the face above him, and he felt slightly giddy as he was reminded of the age-old cliche of comparing saviours to angels.

"I thought you were too" Call whispered hoarsely, and at the sound of Calls voice Aaron broke into a smile, a smile filled with so much tenderness and affection Call thought he really must have died and gone to heaven after all.

"I would never leave you" Aaron replied, his smile fading into something else, something that made Calls stomach flip and his heart race. It was all too much for him,

"but Aaron" Call said tentatively, "why did you kiss me?"

Aaron looked startled for a moment, before staring at Call incredulously.

"Call, you idiot, I've been in love with you for years!" Call's breathing hitched, that was it, his heart had literally stopped.

All this time Call had spent thinking his feelings for Aaron had been unreciprocated, how had neither of them ever said anything until now? Without stopping to think Call pushed himself up to kiss Aaron firmly on the lips, twisting his arms around his neck and curling his hands into his feathery soft hair. Aaron made a soft noise against his lips, before pulling Call closer, curving his body around Calls and wrapping his hands around his back. Call had never felt so light and euphoric, he lost himself in the feel of Aaron's body against his, the way their lips curved around each other, breathing in the warm smell of him as he ran his hands up and over his shoulders and back.

This, of course, was the precise moment Tamara and Jasper decided to run in, glowing orbs of water in their hands as they looked wildly around for the danger. Call and Aaron reluctantly pulled apart, but made no move to go any further away.

"Oh," Tamara said, a slow smile beginning to appear on her face as she caught sight of Aaron and Call, still wrapped around each other. Aaron looked as though he was either going to shout with joy or go back to kissing Call, whereas Call, on the other hand, looked likely to surpass the colour of a tomato at the rate he was turning red. Jasper looked incredulously from one to the other.

"Seriously, about time and all, but right at this very moment? I mean it's not like we were all about to become toast or anything because of that Fire elemental, or get sucked into the void!"

They all stared at each other for a moment of complete silence, before bursting into laughter, their happiness echoing around the small clearing as the sun began its gradual ascent back into the sky, slowly fading the stars back into the blue of day and Call knew, somehow, that everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the head cannon by wanderedinwinter, thank you for the great idea! 
> 
> (Edit: I wrote this a little while ago - so there are some things you will have to bear with me on (like the fact that I apparently hate full stops and instead use an inappropriate amount of commas, cough*) 
> 
> btw my tumblr has now changed, to hope-is-a-dangerous-quiet-thing if anyone wants to drop by and say hi!


End file.
